Mysterious Neighbor
by SpaceMaster
Summary: A new kid comes to South Park one day, nobody in South Park knows why his family moved there, it is up to Stan and his friends to learn more about their new friend, this is my first fanfic, any helpful reviews will be gladly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A new kid comes to South Park, he is a rather mysterious and secretive individual, nobody knows why he and his family came here and how, the other kids try to find out things about him as he tries to cope up with them and the people around him.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, BECAUSE IF I DO, I WOULD'VE SHOWN THIS ON TV :^)

One morning, the people of South Park became confused; a new house was being constructed in their town, everyone woke up due to the loud noises of hammers and trucks used for construction.

The most confused members of the town are the Marsh family, the house that was being constructed was right next to theirs, so they were the ones most affected by the noise, everyone was confused and annoyed, except for a certain child, Stan Marsh, the youngest member of the Marsh family, who was deeply asleep.

**-Stan's POV-**

_I woke up from bed due to the sound of my alarm clock; I turned it off and entered the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for school , which was when I heard a blood curdling shriek at the living room, I immediately ran outside and saw a very traumatizing scene, everyone was dead, mom, dad, and Shelly; their cold, dead eyes stare at me, striking fear into my very soul, seconds later, a group of masked men entered and approached me and asked me something, "Where is Jeff?" one of them asked. "Who's Jeff? What are you talking about?" I replied. "Don't lie to us, I know that you know Jefferson Cortez, I heard that you are one of his closest friends, where is he!?" one of them retorted. "Leave us alone! P-please, I don't know who he is!" I told them. _

_I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run and ask for the comfort of my family, but they're all gone, their blood-covered bodies lying on the floor, unmoving. I was frozen there in place, like a lifeless statue staring blankly into the horizon, I saw the chaos and death outside my house, I imagined what horrors they had done to my friends, to their families, to Kyle, especially Kyle, my super best friend!_

_My thoughts were interrupted when one of the masked men pointed his gun at me, I heard a loud bang and I felt a sharp pain in my chest, then everything slowly turned black..._

"Aaaaahh!" I screamed, everything was just a dream, I was there in my room, lying on the bed, '_oh, what a relief'_ I thought to myself. As soon as I woke up I felt a large amount of dampness in my pyjamas, "Oh great! I just wet myself!" This had to be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me; even the bed sheets were soaked! I looked at the alarm clock and realized that I'm gonna be late for school. "It's 7:45, school starts in fifteen minutes, I'm gonna be late!" I said to myself. I was so focused in my dream that I didn't hear the alarm clock ringing, I need be fast so that I can catch up to the school bus. So I entered the bathroom and hurriedly took a bath, "Stan, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" My mom called to me from the kitchen. I've got to hurry up or else I'm in big trouble!

I sprinted towards the kitchen and sat on the chair beside the table, "Good morning, Stan!" My mother greeted me. "Good morning, mom." I replied. "I made you some waffles, now hurry up, it's almost 8:00." My mom said.

**- End POV -**

Meanwhile, in the Broflovski residence, Kyle, the oldest sibling of the family woke up due to some strange noise, it was the noise of the new house being constructed.

**-Kyle's POV-**

I woke up one morning after hearing loud construction sounds not far away from my house, I ran outside and saw a house being constructed, it was clear that the construction of the house just started recently. With curiosity getting the best of me, I walked towards the construction site and asked one of the engineers about it. "Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a few questions?" I said.

The engineer, clearly annoyed by my presence turned his attention from the blueprints he was holding to me, "Well, what is it, kid?" He asked me. "Um, whose house is the one being constructed?" I asked him. "Oh, this one, well it's owners, the Cortez family, are from the Philippines, I heard rumours that they had a wonderful life back there in their home country, I don't really know why they want to settle here in America, much more in here, a town that is far away from large cities." He replied. "Huh, must be a pretty weird family, am I right?" I said to him, wanting the conversation to continue.

The engineer frowned and looked back to his blueprints. "Why don't you go back home, this area is off limits to unauthorized personnel, now get lost!" He called one of the guards, who was an overly muscular man and got me kicked out of the construction site. "What a tad grumpy! Oh well, better head back home now." While I walk back home, I can't stop but wonder who these people are and what they look like, I can't wait to see them personally.

**- End POV -**


	2. Chapter 2

A new kid comes to South Park, he is a rather mysterious and secretive individual, nobody knows why he and his family came here and how, the other kids try to find out things about him as he tries to cope up with them and the people around him.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, BECAUSE IF I DO, I WOULD'VE SHOWN THIS ON TV :^)

**- (Moments Later at Stan's house) Stan's POV-**

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" I was sprinting towards the bus stop, even though my legs hurt I need to get to school in time, while running I saw a dog sleeping on my way, I was running too fast that I stepped on its tail, now I woke up the dog, angry and disturbed, and is now chasing me at blinding speeds, its sharp teeth shown and ready to bite.

"Am I in one of that prank TV shows today!?" I yelled. I looked around for hidden cameras, seeing none, I ran towards the bus stop, now faster than ever. Not far away from me I can already see the bus stop sign getting larger and larger, I'm getting close! Only a few more steps and I'll be there! I can see the bus loading up students, Yes! I'm gonna make it!

Then the worst part happened, after loading the last passenger which happened to be Cartman, I think he noticed me running, but he just smiled and ignored me, that racist bastard! The bus went off and became smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely in the horizon, "No! No! Guys wait up! I'm still here! Oh s**t!" , my only means of safety was running away from me, fear overcame my heart, I was tired, I can see the dog going closer and closer to me, this is it, this is going to hurt.

**- (Mr. Garrison's class) Kyle's POV-**

It's been half an hour now since class started, I didn't see Stan at the bus stop, normally we would always be waiting there together with Kenny and Cartman, I'm starting to get worried about him, he didn't even inform me about anything, _'but why would I be worried? I know Stan; he can take care of himself.' _I thought. My worrying was cut short when Mr. Garrison, our teacher, asked me a question, "So tell me Mr. Broflovski, what seems to be bothering you?" He told me. "Well... uh, it was n-nothing, Mr. Garrison! I was just concentrating on the lesson!" I answered him. "Right, suit yourself then, alright class back to the lesson, open your books on page 394 and answer all of the questions there, write the answers on your notebook, if you are finished kindly please pass your notebooks forward, you may start now." Whew! That was close, I thought I'm going to be sent away back there, so... What was the lesson again?

**- (School Hall on Recess) Kyle's POV-**

It was pure hell, I didn't answer all of the questions correctly, and I was the only one in class who had a low score on a quiz, everyone else got a high score. '_Why didn't I listen to Mr. Garrison in the first place, I was so worried about Stan that I forgot about myself, how could I have been so stupid!' _My thoughts were interrupted by Cartman laughing behind me, "Hey guys, Kyle is now officially the stupidest kid in school!" He then started a racist song about me being stupid and Jewish. Much to my surprise, the other kids then started to sing the song with him and insulted me, I cannot take this anymore, I was seeing red, and I feel nothing within me but pure blood-filled rage.

Right now I just wanted to kill Cartman, to tear him apart limb by limb and beat up all of the kids who joined in his singing. "How dare you insult me like this. If you don't stop what you are doing right now you will never see the light of day ever again." I said in a low, growling voice.

**-Cartman's POV -**

This was the most entertaining thing that I have pulled out against Kyle; I finally got to intensely humiliate him in public, and this time everyone was with me! They were all laughing their asses off! I saw Kyle flushed in bright red, with his fists clenched on his sides.

"How dare you insult me like this. If you don't stop what you are doing right now you will never see the light of day ever again." Kyle said in a low, growling voice. This was strange; Kyle's voice couldn't possibly become this creepy; it was as if the person in front of me was not Kyle, but a fiery demon that just came from the deepest parts of hell. I started to back away from him, but he just kept coming closer and closer, until he was standing right in front of me. Face to face, "Back off, Jew! What are you gonna do, kiss me?" I muttered. I tried to amuse him and distract him from what he would do to me, but it was no use, he grabbed my shirt and started to punch me brutally.

Next thing I knew it I was lying on the floor, helplessly trying to stand back up and fight him, but he was too powerful, he then kicked me in the balls, and I screamed in excruciating pain. I can notice that the other kids have ceased to insult Kyle, they slowly backed off and just watched us as we were having a fistfight, or more specifically, watching my ass get kicked.

Suddenly, I heard a yell from the far side of the hall, "Mr. Cartman, Mr. Broflovski, into my office immediately, m'kay?" It was Mr. Mackey, "Mr. Broflovski, you are in big trouble!" I whispered. "What makes you think that I am the only one in trouble, fatass? You started this mess and you have to clean it!" He replied. "Alright, you two stop it this instance!" He cried. "We should talk about this at my office, m'kay?" He said, now in a much softer tone.

**- (Mr. Mackey's Office) Kyle's POV -**

Ugh, I shouldn't have been in this office today, now thanks to fatass here I'm in big trouble! "We're sorry, Mr. Mackey, we didn't mean to do it, and we're in big trouble." Again, Cartman used that lame excuse to get him out of here. But today, Mr. Mackey was not buying it, and was determined to interrogate both of us. "Kyle, tell me what happened back there." He asked me. "Sir, I was just walking through the school hall in order to get my book from the locker, when this fat... I mean, Cartman here suddenly appeared and insulted me endlessly, and got the other kids to join him in his insults." I replied, trying to sound as helpless as possible, so that he would be convinced about what I just said.

After asking me, he then turned to Cartman in order to hear his opinion "Okay Cartman, what can you say about this?" He asked him. "Well, this Jew deserves the treatment I give to him; we were just having a little joke!" He replied. "And what sort of joke is this all about?" He asked. Both of us didn't reply to him. So Mr. Mackey got even more irritated. "No replies, eh? I want to see your parents tomorrow, m'kay?" He said. "But sir, tomorrow is Saturday, you can't call our parents on Saturday!" I protested. "Yeah, Kyle's right, me and my mom are going to Casa Bonita on Saturday, and you're not gonna stop us, you stupid jerk!" Cartman added. "Watch your language, young man!" Mr. Mackey yelled. "I will meet with your parents tomorrow whether they like it or not!" He added. "And what if we don't?" Cartman asked. "Then both of you would be expelled." He retorted. "Oh." We uttered in unison.

**- (After Recess) Kyle's POV -**

'_This was one of the worst days of my life! First I got an F on a long quiz, then I was sent to the guidance counsellor for fighting with Cartman, and now my parents would be called tomorrow at school with the threat of me being expelled. I always hate this fatass, I wonder why we hang out with him in the first place?_' I thought. Moments later, we heard the school bell ring and Mr. Mackey ushered us back to the classroom, we each took our seats and the classes started.

While the teacher was talking in front, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" The teacher said. The door opened and out came Sharon Marsh, who is Stan's mom, looking very furious while walking with her son, whose left leg was covered in bandages. "I demand you to explain to me what happened to my child!" She asked, her face flushing red. "Ma'am, what happened to him?" My teacher asked. "The school bus didn't even wait for him even though he got to the bus stop in time, and a dog was chasing him! They didn't even help him get up when the dog bit him!" She said. "Ma'am, we need to sort this out in the principal's office, please come with me." The teacher invited. "Now class, teacher has some very important things to do and will be out for a few minutes, so please read pages 191-195 while I'm gone, Wendy please monitor the class and list all those who are noisy, so I can punish them when I get back, okay?" My teacher said. "Yes ma'am!" Wendy replied enthusiastically.

"Okay sweetheart, mommy will just talk to the principal, alright? Take care of yourself and be a good boy, okay?" Sharon said. "Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Stan blurted. The two went away and closed the door, while Stan took his seat beside Kenny and me, "Dude, what's with the bandage!?" I asked him. "Well, fatass here can explain it to you." He replied. "What!? Stan, I do not know what happened to you, nor would I even want to know about it. All I can say is that I am really worried about you." Cartman tried to defend himself, but Stan wasn't satisfied by what he said. "Cartman, you saw me back there when I was chased by the dog while I ran to catch up on the bus, but you just smiled and ignored me!" Stan said. I have never seen Stan becoming so furious before, "Well I thought it was hilarious, look I even got the whole thing on tape!" Cartman replied, he then opened his bag and grabbed a video camera.

"What is wrong with you, Cartman!? You didn't even call us when you saw Stan suffer! And now you say to us that what happened was hilarious, well what if it happened to you and we all laughed about it, how would you fell, huh? Fatass!" I can't take this anymore; all I wanted now was to beat up Cartman like what I did a while ago, but I was interrupted when a girl's voice suddenly called to us. "Will you three just shut up and concentrate on the seatwork!? One more noise and I will report you!" It was Wendy, and she was already raising her pen to list us on the noisy list, Stan and I quickly became quiet, but Cartman suddenly yelled. "No, you shut up! You darn whore; you're not the boss of me!" He said. "I am not a whore, you idiot! Well if that's the case, I will have to report you then!" Wendy ran outside and slammed the door, "Yeah, that's it! Run away you stupid pussy! Go away and cry like a baby!

Cartman laughed happily, highly amused about what he had done, but his laughing stopped when a voice from the speaker spoke his name. "Eric Cartman, proceed to the principal's office immediately!" It was the voice of the principal, now it was my turn to taunt him. "Eric Cartman, you are in big trouble mister!" I muttered sarcastically. "Shut up, you stupid Jew!" He replied.

As Cartman left the classroom, I couldn't help but talk to Stan about the new house, "Hey Stan." I said, trying to call his attention. "What?" He replied. "Do you know about the big house that recently started construction last morning?" I asked him. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He answered. "Well, I just found out that the owners of the house are from the Philippines, I can't stop wondering what kind of people they are going to be, I can't help myself from being curious about them." I said. "I don't know that you are very curious about them, I really wonder if they would have a kid like us moving with them, if so, how would he look like? Would he be nice, or a racist like Cartman? Thinking about this also makes me feel curious about them, am I right, Kenny?" Stan said. Upon hearing the question, Kenny made a few muffled sounds and nodded in approval, the conversation continued until the teacher returned, Eric Cartman was forced to clean the girls' bathroom after lunch as a punishment, and well it serves him right! The day went through smoothly after that, and we got to return home together, except for Cartman who was sent to a detention after cleaning the bathroom, talk about a punishment!


End file.
